


Warmth

by CrystalNavy



Series: A flame boy and a ninja girl [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: She basks in his warmth, both figuratively and literally.





	Warmth

They had tried to kidnap her again, O-Tama thought as she ran. She could still hear their shouts, signaling that they haven't yet given up the chase. 

Then she bumped into something solid. Upon closer inspection, in turned about to be a young man, about 20 years old, give and take. He had black hair and a pair of eyes that could pierce through a person's outer layers of defense, seeing their innermost thoughts. He wore a bright orange hat on his head, and a pair of brown khaki's.

"Are you lost?" he crouched beside her, and a concerned look landed on her

"No......" O-Tama lied "They are chasing me, and I ran away, and then I bumped into you. They are Kaido's men."

"Kaido, huh?" the man mused "I am Portgas D. Ace, 2nd Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates, and Kaido has been trying to steal our territories for the past year. So, I can take them out for you, if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much." O-Tama bowed "Thank you, kind sir."

"It's nothing." Ace smiled at her "Don't worry about it."

The unfortunate men didn't stand a chance one Ace activated his Devil Fruit power, and he took them out easily.

"Was that Devil Fruit power?" O-Tama asked with shining eyes "I have one too! See?"

And Ace watched in bewilderment as she pulled a meatball out of her own skin and offered it to him.

"I wanna learn more about Devil Fruits, and about the world in general." O-Tama continued "That is my greatest wish."

"What's your name?"

"O-Tama."

"Well, O-Tama.....once I am done with Blackbeard, I'll come back for you, and I'll take you with me to see the world." Ace told her "That's a promise."

"A promise." O-Tama repeated "I am quite skilled in making kasa. Would you like to learn?"

"If it makes you happy, then I will learn." Ace agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> And then he broke it. :(


End file.
